


DC Drabbles and Prompts and Such

by 30PacketsofKetchup



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Drabbles, Hattercrow - Freeform, Height Differences, Multi, Reformed, Retirement, Scriddler, Three sentence fics, Trans Characters, Tumblr Prompts, Zombies, riddlebat - Freeform, tsunami, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30PacketsofKetchup/pseuds/30PacketsofKetchup
Summary: a collection of drabbles and writing exercises, mostly from tumblr ask memes





	1. PROMPT: Hattercrow; amnesia

TUMBLR PROMPT: three sentence fics: Hattercrow, amnesia  
(in which high doses of FT have the side effect of amnesia, and in which Jervis is a big ol’ dick. sorry it’s not very shippy. just pretend they fall in love after the fact)

 

Jervis watched with trepidation as Jonathan Crane, the criminal better known as the Scarecrow, whom he had observed only from afar up until their quite unexpected and unfortunate encounter the evening before- which resulted in the both of them getting a face full of Jonathan’s fear toxin, the older man taking the brunt of it and blacking out after writhing in self-induced terror on the floor of the First National Bank- stared blankly back at him and scratched his head in confusion.

“I know who I am, but I… don’t remember… who you are,” Jonathan said slowly, his southern drawl thick with the haze of sleep and his throat hoarse from his horrified screams.

“Oh I?” Jervis answered, unable to conceal the mischievous grin that spread across his face; he may not have his gadgets here in Arkham, but he didn’t really need them to play with another’s mind, especially not one in poor Jonathan’s state. “I… am your very. best. friend.”


	2. PROMPT: Scriddler; Edward is taller than Jonathan

TUMBLR PROMPT: three sentence fics: Scriddler, Ed is much taller than Jon 

 

“Edward,” Jonathan said, his tone patient as ever though his gritted teeth and balled fists implied that that virtue of his was fast fading. “Give me my hat back.”

His boyfriend and incessant pain in his ass looked down at him, the floppy pointed hat upon his head sitting in jarring contrast with his signature green suit, and said, smugness painted on every one of his freckled features, “Not until you solve my riddle: what has a face but no eyes, and has hands but no arms?”

Jonathan rolled up his sleeves and offered his third and final answer in however many minutes: “YOU, if you don’t give me my god DAMN hat, EDWARD!”


	3. PROMPT: riddlebat; tsumani incoming

TUMBLR PROMPT: three sentence fics: riddlebat, tsunami incoming

 

As Batman fastened the cuffs around the Riddler’s slim wrists, he mused how the other League members would never understand why he was so committed to his “rogues” (as the public named them), and especially not his commitment to Edward; even he himself wasn’t sure why he’d left the Watchtower amid talk of a coming catastrophic invasion, just to stop the emerald clad scoundrel from planting another of his bombs in downtown Gotham. As he pondered his own choices, he barely registered that the Riddler’s usual spew of intellectual boasts and violent threats had given way to uncharacteristic silence, until he turned to see what he did- an enormous wave, taller than any building in the city, so high it seemed to darken the sky. And he did the only thing he could think to in that moment: wrapped his arms tightly around Edward and braced for impact.


	4. PROMPT: Scriddler; retired/reformed

TUMBLR PROMPT: three sentence fics: Scriddler, retired/reformed

Jonathan wasn’t the least bit bothered to have his knitting interrupted, not when the source of the disruption was Eddie’s animated flop onto the sofa beside him, his newest set of schematics clutched -carefully, as to not cause any folds- in his hands. And it caused him no pain to run his fingers through his partner’s copper red locks, all the while listening contentedly as he explained each detail of the devices he’d been commissioned to design and prototype for the Gotham Children’s hospital. And it brought him nothing but joy when Eddie placed his plans gently down on the table beside Jon’s needles and yarn skeins, and curled up against his side for a well deserved cat nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this version of Eddie is not mine. he belongs to @partyinthemysterymachine on tumblr**


	5. PROMPT: Scriddler; zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context: this version of Jon is not mine. he belongs to @partyinthemysterymachine on tumblr, and is part of an AU where he is a special effects director in Hollywood

TUMBLR PROMPT: three sentence fics: Scriddler, zombies 

 

“Jonnyyy, are you ready?” Ed whined loudly, peeking out through the small gap in the front room curtains at the fast approaching hoard of living dead, both involuntarily retching at the grotesque sight of their rotting bodies and shaking with all the chilled terror of a dry leaf in the face of a tornado; and he wondered what in the hell was taking his husband so long to pack his bag upstairs.

Before Ed could part his lips to call on his longtime sweetheart for a second time, Jonny appeared at the top of the stairs, decked out in what could only be described as makeshift riot gear, wielding an oversized machete in one hand and a barbed-wire wrapped baseball bat in the other, looking every bit like the protagonist from the type of films he worked so hard to help create.

The horror fanatic smirked down at his husband, descending the stairs with a frankly inappropriate level of cheer and enthusiasm and said, “Honey, I have been preparing for this my whole life!”


	6. PROMPT: Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR PROMPT: Runaways AU; Three Sentence Fics

-

The bright fitting room that Selina had dragged her into was vastly different from the dimly lit motel bathrooms that Joanna had grown accustomed to on the road, and in its intimidating full length mirror her face and figure appeared more clearly to her now than they had in months.

She was growing weary, not only of her own reflection but of this hours’ long cycle of trying on dress after skirt after blouse and finding nothing she liked (and even less that fit); her personal tastes seemed to run much less luxuriously in comparison to Selina’s, and sometimes she worried that that meant she was merely pretending to be a Joanna rather than a Jon.

It was only when Selina returned from outside the cheap retail curtains and joyously draped her latest found treasure over Joanna’s shoulders- a dark colored scarf, embroidered with a collection of mischievous Jack-o-lanterns- and announced with pride, “Baby, that’s you!” that Joanna looked up into the glass and caught her very first glimpse of herself as she was truly meant to be. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this AU is one I share with @partyinthemysterymachine on tumblr and credit for this version of Selina goes to him
> 
> Joanna is my trans/genderswapped Jonathan Crane


End file.
